


Oh Sweet Ignition, Be My Fuse

by wingsyouburn



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsyouburn/pseuds/wingsyouburn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anyone knew the importance of blowing off steam, it was Setzer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Sweet Ignition, Be My Fuse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [runicmagitek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/gifts).



The poker table had seen better days. Setzer remembered when he purchased it years ago, a gift Darill had laughed over, though good naturedly. “You’re getting a poker table for the Falcon?” Darill had asked, incredulously. “You, the one who has an entire casino at his disposal?” 

He’d only smiled. “Did you think I’d stop gambling once I wasn’t on the Blackjack? I thought you knew me better than that.” 

But Darill wasn’t here now. The Falcon, restored, but not quite to its former glory, was flying again. Anyone else wouldn’t have been able to manage it, but Setzer wasn’t your average mechanic. Hiding behind fine silks and fingers covered in rings and jewels were the hands of a skilled engineer, and if anyone was going to bring Darill’s ship back into the skies, it was Setzer. Darill, he thought, would’ve wanted it that way. 

So many years locked up in Darill’s tomb and this poker table had collected more dust than winnings. Setzer’s original intention in taking it out of the closet he found it in was to provide a little entertainment for the ragtag group of heroes. Fun - happiness, even - was rare in this world of ruin and if anyone understood the need to let off steam, to lose yourself in in the moment, it was him. It wasn’t like any of them had much to bet in the way of money, but Setzer lived for those brief moments of adrenaline, when he could pretend he hadn’t lost everything when the world tore apart. For he still had this, the gambling, his friends. 

Of course, it was only a matter of time until it led to them playing strip poker. And shortly thereafter, it was a game only between the two of them. 

Setzer had never expected Celes to be the gambling type, even after that stunt she pulled on him after the opera house. She’d known the coin was rigged and thus the bet had always been in her favor, and it had been Setzer’s fault for not checking the coin beforehand. Anyone else might have been miffed by it, but he was only intrigued. First the guise as Maria, then the coin - what other tricks might she have up her sleeve? At first he’d been content to watch her from afar, knowing that he was essentially their ride and not much else. 

But then the world ended. Or at least, it did to Setzer. A year wasted in a bar in Kohlingen, and she was the shining light that came to save him. Had anyone else asked for his help, he would have laughed in their face. But not her. Never her. 

Setzer had a new dream, now. And she was spread out over an old poker table, blonde hair contrasting with the now-faded green felt, hips wiggling for him to press against her. And so Setzer did, silver hair joining hers as he loomed over her, violet eyes searching out blue ones. 

It wasn’t about playing cards anymore. This was more real, more tangible, and if nothing else, he felt Darill would have appreciated the fact that her ship didn’t go to waste. That Setzer found a reason to drag himself out of that bar and get to living his life again, even if it was without her. And who was he to deny a woman the attention she so rightly deserved? Celes gave him a new reason to get up in the morning, to take on Kefka, to save the world. Because _she_ wished it to be so. That was enough of a reason for him. 

Celes leaned up to kiss him, teeth pulling on his lower lip as she did so. “Am I to expect you’ll want me pay up like this every time I lose a game of cards?” 

His laughter might have been loud enough to wake the others, in the next room over. “I’ll certainly consider it.” He lowered his mouth to hers, grinding his hips against her while one hand started to wander down her body. “Rest assured, it’ll be worth your while.” 

In a way, it was like they both won. To hell if the others found out; Setzer didn’t care. Celes gave him a new life, a new purpose, and he wondered if she was even aware of the gift. He didn’t have the words to tell her that, but he hoped she could tell, in the weight of his kisses, how he touched her just so, how he brought her pleasure. Even if this was all it was - even if he had to win a card game against her to achieve this - it was well worth it in his opinion. She always was. 

She always would be.


End file.
